


Library Wars: A Compilation of Adorable One-Shots and Short Stories

by Mistydawn977



Category: Toshokan Sensou | Library War
Genre: Adorable, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Married Life, Multiple Relationships, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistydawn977/pseuds/Mistydawn977
Summary: A selection of short stories revolving around the daily lives of the Library War Characters. Most of it is relations between Iku and Dojo but I will probably include other characters too. I would like to write some smut and sexy scenes later, that's why it's listed as teen and up. I'll rate each chapter so you guys know if anything is coming up.This is my first time ever officially writing fanfiction and posting it, so please be kind. I do love constructive criticism though! I figured there needed to be more Library Wars fanfictions so I tried to contribute. This is the first manga and anime I ever watched so it is very dear to me. Also as a tall woman myself I very much relate to Iku Kasahara. Thank you so much!
Relationships: Doujou Atsushi/Kasahara Iku, Komaki Mikihisa/Nakazawa Marie, Shibasaki Asako/Tezuka Hikaru
Kudos: 3





	1. Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I whipped up real quick for practice, so here it goes. This is mostly just cute and sums up their relationship as a whole. Don't worry, they'll get longer and better after this.

Iku made her way to the apartment door before shuffling through her purse, searching for her keys. She unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal the apartment she and Instructor Dojo shared.

 _Atsushi_ , she mentally corrected. _He’s your husband, stop calling him Instructor,_ she chided herself.

She still wasn’t quite used to calling him by his first name. Her cheeks flamed just thinking about how intimate they were.

She hung her purse on the hooks by their doorway and slipped off her shoes, putting on some slippers. She entered the kitchen and swung open the fridge trying to decide what to make for dinner. She wasn’t a bad cook but Atsushi was quickly surpassing her.

She groaned internally, _I can’t let Atsushi be the best at everything._

She loved Atsushi but sometimes she felt so incompetent compared to him. Digging through the fridge she found some eggs and beef that probably needed to get eaten up. She knew they had flour in the pantry, so she decided to make okonomiyaki.

She mixed her flour, eggs, and water before chopping up some veggies and adding them to the mix. She poured her batter in the pan and began frying the beef. She began washing dishes while the food was cooking.

 _I wonder when Instr… er… Atsushi will be home._ She glanced at the clock, 6:30. _Hmm, I wonder if he’ll be home in time to eat his food hot?_ She dried the dishes and placed them in the cupboard.

A slight haze had formed in the kitchen and Iku realized what that smoky smell was.

“Eeek!” she ran over to the frying pan and flipped the batter over revealing a slightly charred okonomiyaki.

“Ugh, Atsushi’s gonna notice. I hope I didn’t completely ruin his dinner…” Iku examined the food. It had a slight char but wasn’t quite burnt. If she added enough toppings he might not notice. She plated the okonomiyaki with the beef on top and added sauce, fresh green onions, ginger, and some bonito flakes.

She had just placed the plates on the table when Atsushi opened their door.

“What did you cook?” he asked as he entered the apartment. Immediately he noticed the slight haze and smell of smoke. He figured Iku had burnt something. He was about to make a snide comment when he saw her face.

She looked so embarrassed yet hopeful. His heart softened a bit. He could tell she worked really hard on this food and didn’t want him to notice that she burnt something. He smiled and walked over to the table.

“It looks delicious,” he said, patting her head before sitting down. Her face lit up and she sheepishly sat down.

Iku was so glad that Atsushi didn’t seem to notice that she had messed up. She breathed a sigh of relief and they began eating. She honestly thought it was really good with a little char, and she was especially happy that the Instructor seemed to enjoy it.

Then the Instructor began coughing violently.

“What’s wrong?” Iku asked frantically, her heart pounding.

Atsushi began wildly gesturing towards the kitchen where Iku saw that the stove had been left on and a plastic utensil had begun melting and starting on fire. She shrieked and ran over, shutting the stove off before putting a fire blanket on the flaming plastic. She ran some cool water over the plastic so it wouldn't continue burning.

She sheepishly turned to Dojo who’s face had become red with coughing and was glaring at her.

“You blockhead!” he screamed, “Who puts plastic utensils on a stove! And who leaves stoves on!” Are you trying to burn the whole place down?”

Iku had sat down on the floor with her head down. She had tried so hard and still she had really messed up. In front of Atsushi too.

“I’m sorry…” she said looking down at her clenched fists, but then she felt a hand on her head.

“Don’t do something like that again, you really scare me sometimes.” he said before crouching down to her level. He looked her level in the eyes before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Let’s get this cleaned up.” he gestured toward the mess on the stove. Iku took his hand as he helped her up, and they began cleaning up the accident.


	2. When I Get Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dojo can't stand being away from Iku, and when he finally meets with her, a surprise is waiting.

Dojo sat at his desk, faithfully committed to the pile of paperwork that sat there. His pen was flying as he filled out reports and signed papers. Major Genda had left him with lots of work again. Dojo was mentally screaming as he rushed through his work. He wanted to go home and see Iku, and…

His mind snapped back to his work. There’s no time for that now, he thought.

As he worked, his mind wandered all the way back home and up Iku’s long lean legs. He thought about her adorable squeaks and moans and how she responded to all of his little touches.

He smacked his head against his desk, hard.

Picking up the stapler he stapled a few pages together. His body burned and all he could think about was Iku and how he hadn’t seen her all day, since it was her day off with Shibazaki. He hadn’t had his way with her in a while and it was getting to him. He had gone 8 years without touching a woman and now he could barely go a few days without his wife. He groaned, ashamed of his own patheticness.

He looked across the room to where Komaki was typing away at files in the computer. Komaki glanced at him and smiled.

“Thinking about home?” he teased, “ Or what’s at home waiting?” An innocent smile never left his face and Dojo itched to punch him.

“You know Komaki, I’m a married man, you don’t have to tease me anymore.” Dojo shot back. He hated being teased, it made him feel so pathetic and inferior, and he tended to get violent when he was upset.

“Yes I know, but you’re just so fun to tease, and so easy to read. I can tell what you’re thinking all the time. You’re just like Kasahara.” Komaki laughed, a light smile on his face. “I mean, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I think about Marie all the time.”

Dojo twitched in annoyance, “Somehow it feels like I’m committing a crime.” He glared at Komaki, “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I mean yes, but so do you, and it’s clear that you can’t focus on your work. So I’m making the executive decision to make you go home to your wife. You’re basically useless here.”

Dojo argued though, “But all this paperwork needs to get done, and you know Genda will never get to it.”

Komaki grinned, “And you’ll never get it done at this rate.”

Dojo glared at Komaki and stood up. He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. “Fine, but don’t blame me when the office work piles up.” he walked down the hall and left the building, making his way home.

Komaki, left alone in the workroom, grinned to himself. He loved watching Dojo struggle with his feelings, the poor man needed some guidance sometimes.

Dojo had claimed to be upset but he was secretly elated. Finally he could go home and see Iku. The cool December air did nothing to cool the fire in his veins.

When he got home, he swung open the door to see Iku on their couch reading. She was wearing shorts and a sweatshirt, an odd combination but offering the perfect view of her legs, and making her look cozy and slim. Dojo set down his stuff and slipped off his jacket. He made his way to Iku and sat on the couch beside her.

Iku glanced at him and set down her book, eager to ask about his day. She had a wonderful day with Shibazaki and wanted to tell him all about it. Plus she bought some cute things and wanted his opinion.

“Atsush…” Dojo cut her off, pressing his mouth to hers and stealing a kiss. He pulled her closer enjoying the soft warmth of her body and the fabric of her shirt bunched in his hands.

Iku let out a small squeak but quickly snuggled closer. She giggled against his mouth and looked at him lovingly. “I missed you too!” her voice was soft and cheery, and it made Dojo’s heart melt.

He cradled her body against his, her side flush against his chest. He realized that he didn’t need sex, he just needed Iku. She was so adorable, and she was his. That’s all he needed. He breathed in the soft scent of her hair and held her close. Iku didn’t object and cuddled closer.

They sat like that for a long while, two bodies, just breathing and enjoying each others’ presence. Iku was the first to break the silence.

“So how was your day? I want to tell you all about mine!”

Dojo looked at her, his expression softer than it had been in a long time. “Genda left me a whole pile of paperwork, and I didn’t even get it finished, I think we should talk about your day instead.”

“Oh no,” Iku giggled, “Shibazaki and I went to the movies and a cafe. We talked a lot about girl stuff in general.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, even though they were the only two there, “Did you know that Tezuka bought Shibazaki flowers? He had them delivered and then when she confronted him, he claimed that it wasn’t him! He’s so dodgy, he’ll never admit that he likes Shibazaki enough to start dating. He should hurry up before Shibazaki has enough and asks him out. It will be hell for him if she has to ask him first!”

Dojo listened intently to her story. He was having a hard time listening, all he was looking at was her lips moving with excitement and the slender curve of her throat. He just wanted to kiss her, or listen to her talk all night. He was happy with both.

“Oh, and Shibazaki helped me buy underwear.” Iku stated nervously.

Dojo’s ear perked at that. Underwear? What kind? He knew that Iku usually wore sports bras but sometimes she tried to be sexy and put on lingerie or something of the sort. He didn’t really care what she wore to bed, he preferred her with her clothes off anyway. But underwear usually led to bed, and he liked that. He listened eagerly, almost perked up like a puppy.

Iku noticed his extremely docile and puppy-like behaviour. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

“Do you mind if I try some on for you?”

Dojo blinked. No way, no way is it this easy. He didn't need sex but he also wasn't going to turn her down.

Dojo nodded, trying not to seem too eager. Iku untangled herself from him and led him to the bedroom where shopping bags were piled on the floor. Dojo watched as she unwrapped various clothes and laid them out on the bed. He hissed in annoyance under his breath. What was she taking up the bed for? We could do it in the shower but that has nothing to do with underwear.

Dojo watched as she first tried on some dresses, which he approved. Then she tried on some blouses and pants, which he also approved. She was trying on some shoes when Dojo almost snapped. We’re almost there, he internally groaned. She was just too damn cute trying on all her clothes for him to try to stop her for sex.

She had put all the clothes away when she held up a lacy black and pink bag. He watched carefully as she took out the tissue and unwrapped it.

She stripped her clothes free of her body and began wriggling on the sexy underwear Shibazaki helped her buy. Dojo watched in amazement as she put on a garter belt and a corset bra. She laced it delicately and all without his help. She then slid on some translucent stockings that stretched seamlessly over her long slender legs. Her whole ensemble was a dark brown almost black that complemented her fair skin. Dojo had been so busy staring that he hadn’t noticed the blush spreading along her cheeks and neck.

Dojo finally snapped out of it and took initiative, dimming the lights, before prowling across the room to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'll post the lemony/smut stuff later if you really want to see it. I didn't want to get too detailed in case I rated the age wrong. I'll put all that in it's own chapter so people can skip it if they want. You know, to keep some of us pure still. l-l It's definitely too late for me.


End file.
